Home for Christmas
by Saiyajin-Neko
Summary: Stefan has been absent during the months after Damon's death, but he stops off for Christmas to see everyone.


**A very short Steroline oneshot set after S5, =) please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She knew he needed his space, dying and losing your brother would do that to a guy, any guy not just Stefan Salvatore- but Vampires tended to see time a little differently than humans. Not that Caroline was human, she was far from it, but she had only been a vampire for a handful of years none of which had been very happy; and Stefan had a good century or so on her which meant his 'time' could very well stretch on for a while. She didn't want to complain or ask him to come home that wasn't her style; she just missed him so much.<p>

Stefan strangely enough had become her best friend and confidant, someone she could rely on to be there and make everything better, and losing him had caused her to re-evaluate everything. Caroline was pretty sure she was in love with him; and really who could blame her? He was kind, warm, considerate, loving, fun, _gorgeous_! The list could go on for quite a while.

She sighed deeply and looked out of the window as snow fell slowly, it was almost Christmas and they still hadn't found a way to return Mystic Falls back to its original state- which was a major bummer for everyone who couldn't set foot on their home town for being undead and all.

Elena was in the kitchen of their shared home doing domestic chores with Ric, the once dead now returned Original Vampire Hunter/Undead History teacher, and if that didn't make your head spin then she would question your sanity. Elena had struggled to adjust to life without Damon and Bonnie- all of them had struggled immensely to figure out an eternity without the people they loved by their sides, and it wasn't getting any easier, but with Stefan also missing from this little family they had found it even harder than usual. Ric for all intents and purposes had a handle on things but he always left Damon a seat whenever he went drinking- in memory of his best friend and near brother. Elena- well… lets not really go there, Elena was dealing somewhat but Caroline had a feeling that there was a lot that she wasn't sharing with the rest of them, and her eyes still hadn't sparked in months.

Hearing the rumble of an engine she turned back to look outside and saw the familiar vehicle pull up to the house. It was Damon's old Camaro looking pretty good considering it had blown up not too long ago, then she saw who got out of the drivers seat and she jumped to her feet and raced with her vamp speed to the door throwing it open, not caring about the wind and snow but about the man standing just a few feet from their residence.

"Hey."

"Hey? Is that all?" She gave a puff of laughter and held back tears, and Stefan shrugged guiltily.

"I uh, got your message about Christmas… I'm sorry I haven't been here." He scuffed his shoe and looked at her, hands in his pockets. "Are you mad?"

Caroline shook her head and ran down to him throwing her arms around his neck, "No you dummy I'm just happy to see you." Stefan gave her a gentle squeeze but he seemed resigned and distant, she looked up to see his eyes glued behind her and when she turned she saw Elena standing in the doorway, her face pale.

"I heard…" She shifted, eyes glancing at the Camaro and back at Stefan. "I heard… his car." She sucked in air and turned, running back inside.

"Elena!" Stefan called. "Crap, crap!" He went after her, leaving Caroline standing on her own. She sighed to herself and tried to keep the small hint of jealousy from her heart, it was going to be a rough holiday, but at least he was home.

* * *

><p>Apparently the younger Salvatore had spent the past few months fixing up Damon's car and basically just living each day as it came, not really doing anything except fixing the Camaro. The next couple of days were difficult for everyone as they tried to accumulate their friendship into a new dynamic, and soon enough Jeremy joined them for the holiday which seemed to settle Elena into her usual big sister role, something and someone else to focus on, which left Stefan a little happier to leave her alone- he had been very worried and guilty over her first reaction to his appearance.<p>

Caroline had steered clear entirely of the both of them, trying her best to give them space. She knew it really was not anything more than two people who missed Damon bonding and talking, even if she wished he would spend more than a few moments with her. That's how she found herself outside in the cold once more giving everyone the space they needed, sometimes Caroline felt as though she was in the way more than not.

"It's pretty cold out here, Care, why don't you come inside?" Stefan said, seeming to have joined her.

"I'll come in soon, I just wanted some quiet time…" She huddled under the jacket and Stefan chuckled as he reached over and wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"I thought you might say that, good thing we don't feel the cold as badly as humans but its pretty chilly."

"We don't get sick so it's not a big deal." Caroline sighed and decided to end the polite conversation. "I'm sorry if you came back because I nagged you to."

"Caroline you didn't nag, you were right I should be here for this." He stood a little closer to her and smiled "I've been a bad friend, and brother, I just don't know how to be here and mourn him when everyone else is doing the same. I feel like I should fix it, but I can't…"

"No one expects you to-" She started but paused.

"Elena does." He said, seriously.

"She doesn't- she's hurting Stefan, we all are and that's okay. You can't fix this."

Stefan shook his head sadly and looked out at the night, the snow glinted off the moons light as if it were made of glittering stars against white contrast to the dark sky. "She doesn't say it but I know she thinks I should fix it, after all… Damon died to bring me home. He gave up everything, for me."

Caroline reached over to try and support him best she could but she didn't know what to say to that, only Elena could deny or confirm those things and honestly she was in no position, "You're not going to stay are you." It was less a question, more a statement, because Stefan had that look in his eyes that she knew well.

"No." He turned back to her once more, "I want to try and find him, for her… for Damon. I don't know how long it will take but…"

Caroline shook her head "I get it. We'll still be here when you get back."

"Will you?" He asked. She knew what he meant, but before she could answer they were being called back inside.

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went and the festivities were pleasant if not strained through their loss, but they got through and everyone felt lighter now that it was over. Stefan was packing up the car with his things and the few presents he had received, and everyone came to say goodbye. Jeremy clapped him on the back thanking him for coming and Ric did the same, nodding to each other with the knowledge of the journey Stefan was about to embark on.<p>

Elena hugged him close "thank you." She whispered, and he held her gently, as they didn't part until she was ready to let go.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said giving her a confident smile and wiping away a tear that had started to fall. Elena stood back from him and he looked up to find Caroline still waiting at the door, and he raised his eyebrows. "Don't I get a goodbye?"

"No." She said striding forwards, her legs felt like jelly but she moved with purpose and grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him down for their first kiss. It wasn't long and passionate, but supportive and loving and a promise of the future "You better come back or else I'll be pissed."

Stefan laughed breathlessly and nodded, "with that sendoff why would I stay away?" He got into the car and waved to everyone there as he drove off down the road and out of sight, and Caroline stayed outside just a little longer than everyone else, smiling and waiting- because she could do nothing but wait for him.


End file.
